The Stranded Scientist Forms 1
Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 t. (right arm)/17 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 t. (right leg)/17.8 t. (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is Build's red and blue primary and default Best Match form accessed from the Rabbit and Tank FullBottles, hence known as the . It is a Best Match originating from Touto, and is themed after a rabbit and a tank. Being Build's most balanced form, RabbitTank is the Best Match form favored by Sento, despite being able to transform with any FullBottles. The Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles are noted as having a particularly high synergy with each other and compatibility with various mechanisms, making it the basis of several upgraded forms Build can access. In this Best Match form, Build is armed with the on his left leg for increased jumping, and the on his right leg for kicking attacks, which can also act as a working tread to roll along on a flat surface. As a Best Match, this form's finisher is the . This form's weapon is the Drill Crusher. * Drill Crusher finishers: ** : *** Blade Mode: Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. **** Inorganic: ***** Harinezumi: Build slashes at his target, before multiple spikes would protrude from them in the case of non-humans. Appearances: The Stranded Scientist, Episode 1 }} - Harinezumi= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194 cm. *'Rider Weight': 102.7 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 11 t. (right arm)/13.6 t. (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 19 t. (right leg)/11.2 t. (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 28.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7 sec. is Build's white and blue Trial Form accessed through the Harinezumi and Tank FullBottles, themed after a hedgehog and a tank. Compared to RabbitTank, this Trial Form has a stronger amount of Punching Power in its right arm, while being weaker in the left. The rest of the Ability Parameters are overall much worse in comparison. In this Trial Form, Build is armed with the on his right fist, allowing him to clobber foes with spikes that extend outwards when used, and the on his right leg for kicking attacks, which can also act as a working tread to roll along on a flat surface. As a mismatched form, this form's finisher is the . Appearances: The Stranded Scientist, Episode TBA }} - Lion= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Build's marigold and blue Trial Form accessed through the Harinezumi and Tank FullBottles, themed after a hedgehog and a tank. In this Trial Form, Build is armed with the on his right arm that lets him shoot bursts of yellow energy by punching, and the on his right leg for kicking attacks, which can also act as a working tread to roll along on a flat surface. As a mismatched form, this form's finisher is the . Appearances: The Stranded Scientist, Episode TBA }} }} - Super= Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 197.5 cm. * Rider Weight: 145.3 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power ** Base Punching Power: 47 t. ** Maximum Punching Power: 70.5 t. * Kicking Power ** Base Kicking Power: 53.7 t. ** Maximum Kicking Power: 80.55 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 58 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 1.1 sec. is one of Build's upgraded super forms, based on the Tank Halfbody. It is accessed by upgrading RabbitTank Hazard Form with the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle, set to its Tank mode, hence known as the . In this form, Build's armor becomes significantly denser and is covered in tank treads and turrets to boost his attacks and defenses. Strengthening materials inside the chest piece of TankTank allow the user to increase its punching and kicking power up to a maximum of 1.5x. In TankTank Form, Build is armed with and protected by the , the , the arm-mounted and the leg-mounted . The Fight Might Gauntlets and Dash Mash Leggers contain , which are the tank tread-like units on the forearms and shins, and enable high-speed cutting power. Appearances: The Stranded Scientist, Episode 1 }} }} }} }} }} Category:Kamen Rider Build: The Stranded Scientist Category:Inoru Toki